memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed planets
This is a list of unnamed planets and planetoids. :See also the category: planets for a list of named planets. You may also be looking for unnamed moons. Unnamed Federation worlds Starbase 8 planet thumb|left|150px|Starbase 8 planet. This planet was the home of the Federation's Starbase 8. The visited here in the 2270s decade, after a mission to the moon Mycena. ( ) :The planet was illustrated with a blue ocean and rocky brown continents, possibly indicating Earth-like habitability. Starbase 10 planet thumb|left|150px|Starbase 10 planet. This planet, the home of the Federation's Starbase 10, was located near the Romulan Neutral Zone. The world was habitable, and the ruins of an old civilization, the Kundiawaq, surrounded the Starfleet base. An orbital space station facility that was part of the starbase was positioned at this world, as well. ( |The Final Voyage}}; ; ) Starbase 16 planet This planet, the home of the Federation's Starbase 16 was located at coordinates 5.70N 2.00W. ( ; ) Starbase 28 planet This planet was the home of the Federation's Starbase 28. ( ) Galaxy Zekbran planet This unnamed planet located in Galaxy Zekbran appeared to be uninhabited and had deposits of zutotanium. In 2267, a Trann spaceship crashed on the planet, and its crew, while trying to power their engines, accidentally invented an age-ray. The came to the planet to obtain zutotanium, but came into conflict with the people from Trann. ( ) Inquisitor planet thumb|The inquisitor planetThis planet was the homeworld of a pre-industrial humanoid species. It was ruled oppressively by the Inquisitors, who punished heretics and dissidents with torture, believing them to be in league with the Dark One. They were opposed by a group of rebels. In 2268, the Federation shuttlecraft , carrying James T. Kirk, Spock, Leonard McCoy, Pavel Chekov and Claire back to the , hit a meteor storm and crashed on the planet in a forest outside a city. The Inquisitors discovered the shuttlecraft while the Enterprise crew were absent and seized equipment from it, including the radio. Kirk and the others worked with the rebels to get their technology back, ending the Inquisitors' rule in the process. ( ) Kornak-Jabari homeworld This unnamed planet existed in an alternate quantum reality from the "real" universe, accessed with the triggering of an interdimensional Androssi device in yet another reality. Time traveled at a slower rate on this planet, approximately one quarter that of the "real" universe. At some point in the past, this world experienced a nuclear war, called the Cataclysm. In the addition to the loss of much technology, the war resulted in excessive radiation and pollution in the biosphere, in turn causing widespread mutations, cancers, and birth defects among the humanoid population. In the wake of the war, the Kornak, under the military rule of the Kornak Armed Forces, gained control of most of the world, with the exception of some remote tribes called Outliers. The Kornak initiated a loyalty system in order to prioritize which citizens would receive lifesaving medical treatment, organ transplants, and artificial prostheses. Opponents to this system, and to the extents which technology was being used to replace their organic bodies, were called the Jabari. Particularly troubling were medical developments in which microelectromechanical machines were used to regenerate neural tissues, which could also be used to link minds and transfer information electronically. When Doctors Julian Bashir and Elizabeth Lense visited this planet in late 2376, they theorized that they could have been temporally displaced back to the Borg homeworld during the early evolution of that race. ( |Wounds, Book 1|Wounds, Book 2}}) Kristenian world This planet of unspecified name was the location of settlements of the Kristenian civilization. In the year 2288, the visited this world to assist in a agricultural disaster. The Exeter, under the command of Captain Styles and First Officer Pérez, was able to supply the Kristenians with infrastructure equipment to give them methods to cope with the food shortfall. ( ) Robots' planet The Robots' planet was a planet about twice the size of Earth, the homeworld of a race of Robots encountered by the crew of the in 2266. The planet was originally inhabited by a humanoid culture, who a million years earlier had built the Robots and then left them to fend for themselves. The Robots learned to maintain themselves, but after a millions years their power unit began to malfunction so they took remote control of the Enterprise and brought it into land on their planet, where they hoped to take the ship's engines apart and use the components to refuel their power supply. After coming to understand the Robots' predicament Captain Kirk offered to help them with their energy problems, but the Robots insisted on taking the required power rods by force, prompting Kirk to respond in kind and eventually leading to the destruction of the Robots' energy facility causing the Robots to shut down through lack of power. ( ) Romulan planetoid (2243) Shortly after reference stardate 1/8305.10, the as-yet unnamed prototype NCC-1701, which was to become the famous , was sent on an emergency rescue mission to rescue colony ship from an ion storm. Because of tampering by Romulan agents during the construction and testing, the ship was set to automatically warp to a point in the Romulan Star Empire. The nearest star system to that point contained a class M planetoid. The planet had a rugged, rocky terrain, and was inhabited by an array of plants and animals, including a carnivorous wolf-like predator. When Romulan starships in the area wished to confer with the damaged Federation ship's commanding officer, First Officer George Samuel Kirk, Jr. took a shuttlecraft to this planet in the injured Captain April's stead. When a Romulan mutineer ordered their ships to fire on the planet, the Romulan shuttle and the Federation shuttle were destroyed. Kirk sought cover, mistaking the Romulan Field Primus T'Cael for a captured Vulcan. Kirk and T'Cael were hunted by the wolf-animals for a time before they were beamed to the NCC-1701. ( ) Romulan exiles' planet *See Santora Prime. Sector Vega 6 planet An unnamed planet located in Sector Vega 6 was the homeworld of a pre-industrial humanoid species. In the 23rd century, it was colonized by the passengers of a sleeper ship which had been launched from Earth in 1997. One of the colonists, , discovered a way to generate illusions and used this power to conquer the natives. In 2264, he captured the and brought some of its crew to his planet, but they defeated his plan to gain control of the starship. ( }}) Tarina's planet This was a planet located in the Delta Quadrant. In 2373, Commander Chakotay crash-landed there in a shuttle and was injured. He was cared for by Tarina, who also accompanied him back to the . ( ) The Traveler's homeworld This planet was the homeworld of a highly advanced humanoid species. They made their world a paradise, with lush, green countryside and beautiful crystal cities. Having built robots to do all the work, the people embraced leisure to the extent that they stagnated, losing all ambition to improve. One of their number, who came to be known as , wanted more out of life, and departed to explore the universe. Centuries later, in 2265, he returned home after hijacking the , only to find his world in ruins and his people conquered by his brother Niklon. He then worked with the Enterprise landing party to overthrow his brother and free his people. ( ) Turan Tot Narut's planet This was the fifth planet in a star system consisting of ten planets. It is very much like Earth in both size and gravity and has eight major continents and several island groups. It was the homeworld of Turan Tot Narut's people, a humanoid species similar to humans whose society was based on the teachings of the Great Teacher. Technology wise they were at a late 20th century level, their planet's atmosphere having the same amount of pollution as Earth at that time. It is not mentioned if the star system which this planet is part of is located in the Alpha or Beta Quadrant. This planet was visited by the around Stardate 4401.9. ( ) Vacation planet In 2382, Jena Noi transported special agent Shelan to this planet in order to discuss sensitive issues. While there, Noi informed Shelan that the planet and its volcanic springs would become a vacation hot spot about forty years later. ( |Watching the Clock}}) Wolf 1246 planet This planet was an icy world found in the Wolf 1246 star system. In 2382, a rift from Rakon IV's third moon led to this planet. ( |Watching the Clock}}) Jovian planet In 2382 a rift from Rakon IV's third moon opened up on this planet and swallowed an alternate version of Jasminder Choudhury. ( |Watching the Clock}}) Warrantors prison planet This planet was along the main Klingon trade routes and, was likely smaller than Earth, , or . In 2281, the planet was used by Krazz to inter Federation Warrantors of Peace who had been kidnapped by Romulans and turned over to the Klingons. ( ) Lukari gas giants of a gas giant.]] The Lukari home system was home to several gas giants. Starfleet had charted the system but, due to the lack of rocky planets, deemed it unnecessary to make a closer exploration. One of the gas giants had several habitable moons, including , the homeworld of the Lukari species. ( ) Unnamed category:lists